Love Destroy
by Catherine Link
Summary: En el s.XXV nadie recuerda qué es el amor. La empresa Paraíso Gokuraku proclama una nueva forma de erradicarlo. La competencia del Neo Paraíso por restablecerlo comienza a ser preocupante, por lo que Paraíso enviará a alguien al s.XX, donde empezó todo...
1. Capítulo 01

"**Love Destroy"**

* * *

_01. Desde el siglo XXV, sin amor pero con cariño._

* * *

- Se despertó a las 6:35 de la mañana tras un más que merecido descanso de dos horas.

Había programado la cabina de descanso media hora antes de la habitual para estar bien mentalizada y con las ideas claras ante la jornada de hoy, lo iba a necesitar.

Una vez hubo desbloqueado el cristal de fibra de vidrio que la aislaba del exterior con una simple lectura de retina (prefería ése método antes que por identificador de voz ya que en una ocasión en que se puso afónica tuvo que repetir la orden al menos tres veces hasta que la máquina la reconoció), se levantó muy lentamente, se desperezó y bostezó sonoramente antes de ponerse en pie e ir medio grogui hacia la puerta del baño.

La verdad es que tenía el sueño bastante pesado ya que, en teoría, la cabina de descanso debería hacer que el usuario en cuestión se levantara medianamente despejado. Y con ella no funcionaba.

La puerta automatizada del cuarto de baño se abrió ante ella sin hacer apenas ruido y se volvió a cerrar una vez puso los pies dentro de la estancia. Todas las puertas eran de bastante buena calidad para ser de un apartamento de empresa; no una empresa cualquiera desde luego, pero era extraño tener tan óptimo nivel de vida (transporte público gratis, línea de red gratis, contrato que incluía la jubilación anticipada, apartamento amplio, de calidad y que podría adquirir como propio en muy pocos años) siendo tan sólo Técnico Superior, Informática Maestra y Auxiliar de Montaje. Si ella vivía tan requetebién siendo empleada de nivel 5 no quería ni imaginarse la gran vida que debían de permitirse los científicos-creadores de nivel 7+, el cargo más alto después del Jefe Supremo.

Se metió inmediatamente dentro de la ducha y dejó que el agua de temperatura regulada por la vivienda inteligente le mojase el cuerpo entero.

Tenía un cuerpo bonito, la verdad. Un poco pálido y con determinadas zonas donde se le podían apreciar trazas del sistema circulatorio, pero bonito. Las piernas eran largas y estilizadas (por algo medía metro setenta y uno de estatura), los brazos un tanto trabajados y con el inicio de una incipiente musculatura, el vientre plano, la cintura estrecha, los pechos firmes y de un tamaño ni grande ni pequeño… en definitiva, se gustaba a sí misma y estaba contenta con su físico, punto pelota.

Mientras el agua se deslizaba hacia abajo y le escurría por el pelo y por los pechos pensó nuevamente en la importancia que tenía ése día en especial para ella: la habían convocado para un comité de reunión de empresa donde estaría presente ni más ni menos que el Jefe Supremo.

Hacía meses que lo veía venir, el Supervisor de Montaje le había estado comentando que no sabía qué diablos estaba ella haciendo en aquel nivel si ya estaba cualificada más que de sobra para ascender de categoría con los conocimientos adquiridos y con el impresionante dominio que tenía en informática; que ya no pintaba nada allí.

Eso la animó a ponerse de lleno en hacer horas extra, en solicitar formalmente que se le asignaran tareas mayores relacionadas con la protección de datos del sistema de redes al tiempo que, por cuenta propia, elaboró un proyecto de diseño de I.A.O. (Inteligencia Artificial Orgánica) que había presentado dos semanas antes de que le notificasen su asistencia a la reunión de hoy.

Olía a ascenso por todas partes.

Si hoy conseguía pasar al nivel 6 en el escalafón de empresa, sería de las empleadas más jóvenes allí: tenía diecisiete años.

Eso era un orgullo para ella, tenía ambiciones y esperaba poder llegar algún día al dorado nivel 7+; formación, aptitudes y ganas no le faltaban, desde luego.

Cuando el ordenador central que administraba el hogar decidió que ya había gastado suficiente agua, cerró paulatinamente el chorro que salía de la alcachofa de la ducha y la dejó con el cuerpo templado y goteante. Suspiró y procedió con una mano a escurrirse el pelo, largo hasta las rodillas y pigmentado (que no teñido, eso estaba desfasado) de un tono verde oscuro mientras con la otra tanteaba la pared en busca de una toalla. Una vez consiguió localizarla y hacerse con ella, se la envolvió alrededor y se aseguró de que el cabello no le chorreaba, salió de la ducha ya del todo despejada y encaminó sus pasos hacia la secadora.

No tardó ni dos minutos en eliminar el agua de su cuerpo y en que su cabello adquiriera un nada desdeñable volumen. Lo peor venía ahora: peinarse.

Reconocía que no era un hábito muy elegante, pero le tenía auténtica alergia al peine, no le gustaba un ápice.

A ver, en el trabajo no es que fuera despeinada, pero sí llevaba greñas a veces; la cosa es que hoy no podía hacer eso, debía causar una buena impresión. Por lo menos hoy.

No sin cierta aprensión, pilló por banda uno de los numerosos cepillos, la mayoría nuevos, que tenía metidos en un bote sobre la repisa del espejo del lavabo y se entregó a la tarea de desenredarse aquella melena que se empeñaba en no cortar, pero tampoco en cuidar.

Estuvo por espacio de diez minutos largos peleándose con los nudos, después se hizo una cola caballo en la coronilla, decidiendo que iría así, y salió desnuda con el pijama en la mano, directa al ropero.

Se puso lo primero que vio que no estuviera ni roto, ni llamase demasiado la atención ni fuera hortera. Siempre se vestía un pelín _punk _o _underground_, era su rollo, hasta ahora no le habían dicho nada…

Giró la vista hacia la cabina de descanso y la observó detenidamente; cuando se acostaba en ella no llegaba a plantearse si era realmente cómoda o no ya que caía a plomo gracias al sistema de ondas ultrasónicas que te pegaban de pleno en el cerebro y aceleraban el "reseteo" del mismo de modo que dos horas era el equivalente de seis. No tenía consecuencias funestas en el organismo ya que descansabas igual, tanto el cerebro como el cuerpo y, según el logo de todas las empresas fabricantes "Vivirá más horas de su tiempo".

Esto último era cierto, pero la tenencia de una cabina en cada casa implicaba que la gente, según qué empleos, trabajase de diez a doce horas de media en jornadas divididas en mitad de las cuales estaba otro descanso de al menos una hora (el equivalente a tres) mas las comidas, para no forzar al cuerpo.

El invento sí que te proporcionaba descanso y mayor tiempo libre, pero la trampa residía precisamente en que la gente curraba lo que era impensable como normal hace cien años. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Ella era afortunada, su jornada era de diez horas. No estaba mal.

Sacudió la cabeza, se miró los zapatos y encaminó sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Una vez estuvo allí, se dirigió primero hacia uno de los armarios de pared, lo abrió y, de entre una docena de frascos, eligió tres, extrajo una cápsula de cada uno y los volvió a dejar en su sitio.

Vitaminas, un tranquilizante suave y parte de lo que suponía su dieta diaria. Solía coger siempre dos, lo del tranquilizante era por lo excepcional del día.

Las vitaminas y la cápsula alimenticia eran otro cantar, prácticamente todo el mundo las tomaba, no era nada fuera de lo habitual.

- Activar sensor de voz - dijo alto y claro al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la repisa de una encimera - Quiero un chocolate caliente y un par de piezas de fruta.

"_Orden en curso"_ - contestó una agradable voz femenina desde el techo de la sala - _"Especificación de fruta, por favor"._

- Ponme dos manzanas - respondió ella con voz aburrida - Y quiero que también limpies la casa hoy.

"_Orden en curso"_.

Se quedó un momento con la cabeza contra la pared hasta que de la misma emergió una apertura que contenía una bandeja con el desayuno que había solicitado. Se lo tomó a toda castaña, corrió a lavarse la boca, pilló el bolso, la tarjeta de identificación, la tarjeta llave y un par de pendientes al vuelo mientras se ponía el abrigo y desaparecía por la puerta gritando:

- ¡Activar sistema de seguridad antirrobo!, ¡bye!

"_Orden en curso"_ - replicó la máquina con su habitual voz calmada y amable - _"Que tengas un buen día, Lean"._

Cogió el circular de las ocho menos veinte de puro milagro. La verdad es que rara vez lo había perdido aunque siempre lo pillase por los pelos… era algo así como el pan nuestro de cada día.

Mientras se sentaba y miraba el paisaje urbano por la ventanilla a su izquierda, Leandra Nichols pensó en su futuro, en lo que podría ser su más que seguro ascenso, en lo que eso le reportaría… los empleados del nivel 6 con una buena formación informática y de ordenadores de amplio espectro podían hacer las veces de auxiliar para los creadores del nivel 7+. Costaría trabajo, sí, pero merecería la pena poder contemplar la cumbre del trabajo de aquella empresa: la I.A.O. creada para viajes en el tiempo.

La tecnología había avanzado mucho, pero a finales del siglo XX todavía usaban aquellos aparatejos arcaicos denominados Reproductores de Vídeo… al fin y al cabo eran los albores de la era de las máquinas, y la empresa quería comenzar infiltrando I.A.O. desde el mismo corazón del avance.

Por eso mismo ya hacía cosa de diez años que estaban trabajando con los viajes espacio-temporales. Era muy sencillo: crear I.A.O. específicas para ser reproducidas en aquellos aparatos de vídeo del siglo XX y llevarlas a aquella misma época para cumplir su función específica de erradicar la fuente de todos los males del mundo humano: ése sentimiento irracional, fugaz, incierto y frágil al que la gente denominaba soñadoramente 'Amor'.

Amor… qué cosa tan tonta. La mayoría de la población del siglo XXV no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ésa palabra significaba e implicaba. Y Lean no era una excepción a la regla.

En una sociedad tecnológica donde prima la razón y los sentimientos pasan a un segundo plano unidos a una infancia traumática habían hecho de la joven Lean otro ser artificial que vive, pulula por las calles, aporta a la sociedad y nunca llega a ser realmente feliz.

Del 25% de la población que nacía de forma natural y no en incubadoras artificiales, sólo un 5% eran familias que permanecían unidas. Lean había nacido en ése rarísimo margen del 5%, y no recibió amor alguno por parte de una madre psicológicamente dependiente de un padre que las maltrataba a las dos día sí, día también.

Un día vino a casa especialmente cabreado y, tras propinarle una soberana paliza a la niña, que se quedó quieta y tumbada en el suelo esperando que aquel infierno acabase, fue a por la madre a la que, mira tú por donde, estranguló con sus propias manos.

El tipo fue detenido y juzgado por un tribunal mayor. Lean fue a parar a uno de tantísimos orfanatos, o Centros de Menores masivos donde nacían y crecían los niños-probeta hasta los trece años, y en todo ese tiempo se dedicó a absorber información como si de una esponja se tratase, era superdotada.

La enseñanza que en todos los Centros de Menores se impartía era bien sencilla: implantarla de manera artificial en el cerebro de los niños. Eso era la enseñanza básica hasta los ocho años, luego venía para lo que cada niño tenía predisposicón de aprender. Y a Lean le encantaban los ordenadores.

Por otro lado, estudió hasta los quince, edad legal adulta, Biogenética Combinada, pero no la contrataron en la empresa por eso, no.

Ésa gente sabía muy bien que, personas inteligentes y que habían sufrido por amor como Lean, se sentirían irremediablemente atraídas por la perspectiva de erradicar la fuente de todo su dolor.

Ése era el principal objetivo de la empresa.

Lean se bajó en la parada a tres minutos caminando hasta su trabajo.

Su segundo hogar.

Ellos habían entendido lo que suponía el amor para la humanidad: una lacra.

Ellos cambiarían el pasado y, quizás, ella no tendría que sufrir una niñez salpimentada de golpes y lágrimas en el silencio. Ellos eran su esperanza y ella haría todo lo posible por hacerles avanzar en su causa.

Atravesó la última calle y el último rascacielos hasta que pudo ver claramente el letrero de su empresa.

"**Paraíso S.A."**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: bueeeno, hacía mil que no me decidía a publicar una historia viendo que tengo afinidad por series manga que no muchos de habla castellana conocen o no les interesan. La verdad es que Video Girl Ai me lleva gustando muchos años desde que la pillara por tomos de Planeta de Agostini (sin censurar) en una esquina olvidada de la tienda-kiosco de mi pueblo. Reconozco que, nada más abrir el número 12 (sí, empecé por ahí... ¬¬) y encontrarme a una Moemi desnuda pidiéndole a Yota que se acostara con ella me escandalicé, y mucho (¿qué queréis? trece años...); pero luego pudo más la curiosidad que la vergüenza y lo compré (y mira que ponía bien clarito en la solapa "Manga para adultos", estos kiosqueros...). **_

_**Por supuesto que al principio no me enteré de nada, me encontré con el final de una historia en el tomo 13 bastante impresionante y que me dejó con las ganas de leerla desde el principio ya que Video Girl Len en realidad era otra cuestión que no te resolvía las dudas.**_

_**En fin, tras un período de tres años en el que logré hacerme con la colección enterita y ver los OVA's (me quedo con el manga, indudablemente), me quedé con una serie de cabos sueltos que el amigo Katsura no resuelve en absoluto a lo largo de la ejecución del manga. Una de mis principales dudas era: "¿Quién coño es ésta gentecilla del Paraíso (Gokuraku para los despistados)?". Pues de ésa cuestión ha surgido ésta historia en la que una chica que está en la edad del pavo trabaja para la empresa Paraíso en un futuro donde la gente ya no recuerda qué es amar de verdad.**_

_**Bien, sé que tardaré en actualizar ya que os estudios son lo primero; pero si veo que os gusta y me comentáis intentaré ir más deprisa, puede que en un par de días suba otro, pero no garantizo que a partir de ése punto tarde menos de un mes o así por cada capítulo.**_

_**Prometo que en ésta historia saldrán nuestros queridos Ai y Yota, no podrían faltar. Sin embargo, me voy a centrar más en personajes del Paraíso como el Abuelo, Roleck o el Jefe Barteck, ya veréis ji ji ji ^^**_

_**Por cierto, el título tiene un guiño a JAMES BOND, por si no lo pilla alguien ("Desde Rusia, con amor").**_

_**Venga, comentadme si éso y espero que os mole. Bye bye.**_


	2. Capítulo 02

"**Love Destroy"**

* * *

_02. Valioso miembro._

* * *

- Frente a las puertas de la sede del Gokuraku, Leandra Nichols aspiró lentamente una gran bocanada de aire para relajarse y atravesó el umbral de las puertas mecánicas surcadas de detectores, invisibles al ojo humano, que, ante la mínima irregularidad, saltarían estruendosamente. Un ladrón de datos o un terrorista lo tendría crudo ya que en menos de cinco minutos tendría a toda la plantilla de seguridad, humana y cibernética, apuntándole con pistolas aturdidoras o peor aún: llamarían a los creadores del nivel 7+, reconocidos controladores del magnetismo, y éstos lo noquearían con una simple descarga. **Paraíso S.A.** no tenía muchos motivos para temer por la seguridad de la empresa.

Lean pensó detenidamente en lo que realmente suponía llegar a empleado de nivel 7+ mientras subía por el ascensor central camino de la Planta de Montaje.

Era el sueño de cualquiera realmente, no ya sólo por los elevados ingresos que suponía trabajar en dicha categoría o por el respeto que ganabas no sólo frente al resto de empleados de cualquier oficina del Gokuraku, si no también frente a las grandes esferas gubernamentales que aprobaban la erradicación del llamado _"Innoble Sentimiento"_.

No.

Un idiota de coeficiente intelectual medio se conformaría con eso: dinero y pavoneo. Pero los que realmente sabían lo que suponía ser científico-creador ansiaban el puesto por conseguir la adquisición más preciada y el mayor orgullo que un humano adelantado podría obtener: las Técnicas de Expansión.

Para el ciudadano medio del siglo XXV, cosas como la telepatía y un bajo grado de telequinesia eran medianamente fáciles de entrenar… otra cosa muy distinta eran las llamadas Técnicas de Expansión o control absoluto del magnetismo.

¿Y qué era el magnetismo?, era ni más ni menos que la capacidad de controlar la electricidad a través de un organismo (en éste caso un ser humano) y dirigirla en la dirección y con la finalidad que se deseasen.

De por sí estaba demostrado que el propio control del magnetismo aceleraba el proceso mental y expandía la capacidad cerebral hasta en un 38% superior al humano medio. El resultado era la adquisición inmediata y sin años de entrenamiento de un nivel superior de telequinesia, la habilidad del tele-transporte y un incremento muy considerable en reflejos, fuerza y agilidad.

En resumidas cuentas: ascender a la categoría del nivel 7+ equivalía a dar un salto en la escala evolutiva del ser humano, el superhombre.

Lean recordaba con toda claridad las lecciones de educación básica que le había implantado a través de la corteza cerebral a los ocho años: Nietzsche.

Resultaba poco menos que sorprendente y… extraño al mismo tiempo que éste individuo nacido en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX, claramente un adelantado a su época, afirmase tajantemente que la superioridad del individuo radicara precisamente en la capacidad de pensar y de aplicar sus propios criterios en el día a día basándose en el concepto de la supervivencia animal: la ley del más fuerte.

"_Hay hombres inferiores y hombres superiores, el superhombre pertenece a este segundo grupo". _

Nietzsche había sido un hombre contrario al igualitarismo. Sostenía que el sentimiento hipócrita del altruismo, de la hermandad igualitaria entre los hombre era, sin asomo de duda, una _"moral de esclavos"_ sometida a leyes fundadas por hombres débiles con sentimientos, asimismo, débiles como son la compasión, la caridad o el amor al prójimo.

Sí, bueno, quizás no en términos tan exagerados, pero ésa era la esencia de la filosofía de Nietzsche; y, en el siglo XXV, individualista y frío como las máquinas que lo poblaban, éstas eran unas enseñanzas generales y aplicadas en la mente de cualquier ciudadano del mundo civilizado.

Lean se había preguntado muchas veces cómo era posible que la humanidad hubiera podido ser tan débil y patética en los milenios anteriores creyendo en doctrinas acerca de deidades creadoras que, al morir, te juzgaban para que tu _"alma"_ (¡qué término tan insignificante!) fuera o no al denominado "Paraíso" donde todo era bondad y jauja.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún, en núcleos muy reducidos, ésas creencias seguían en vigor, ¿es que la gente era idiota?, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de la gran mentira a la que se sometían por gusto e ignorancia?

"_Eso es, ignorancia"_ - pensó Lean - _"Un comportamiento tan irracional sólo puede explicarse de éste modo. En tal caso, gente cómo ésa no puede merecer otra cosa que mi desprecio y la más total y absoluta indiferencia a su causa"._

_Ding._ La Planta de Montaje se abrió ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se retiraban las puertas del ascensor.

Quizás éste fuera su último día pisando aquel nivel. Quizás.

Y el Supervisor de Montaje la esperaba en su despacho. Atravesar la enorme nave, Salida nº 2, pasillo a la derecha, última puerta.

El tipo se encontraba repantigado en su sillón mirando por la ventana del habitáculo con una cierta indolencia que a Lean le pareció insultante.

- Así pues - le había dicho aquel tipo con un velo de aburrimiento en el rostro - hoy la perdemos de vista en Montaje, ¿eh, Nichols?

- Todavía no lo celebre, señor - había replicado ella con cierto deje de sarcasmo en la voz - Me han pedido que acuda a la reunión del Comité de Empresa para valorar mis aptitudes, eso es todo.

- Oh, sí, lo sé - había dicho el hombre mientras ondeaba una mano despreocupadamente - Sin embargo yo consideraría eso como una señal que indica que su camino vendrá a separarse definitivamente del nivel 5 - en esto que se había levantado de su sillón y se había apoyado contra la pared frente a Lean, sin mirarla, girando la cabeza en un ángulo extraño en dirección a la ventana por la que minutos antes había estado contemplando el exterior - Es usted brillante, Nichols, siempre lo supe, su destino no era permanecer de por vida a mitad de camino en esta empresa - había girado los ojos hacia ella, hacia Lean, seguidos inmediatamente de la cabeza - Usted siente verdadero fervor por su trabajo, ¿no es cierto?

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Tal y como me temía. - había sonreído tristemente aquel hombre - Usted es una verdadera hija del progreso, una joven promesa de nuestro siglo.

Y Lean no sabía el porqué, pero había flotado entre ellos un silencio incómodo mientras el Supervisor la había mirado fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo decir algo más. Sin embargo, finalmente, la formalidad había triunfado y el Supervisor la había deseado mucha suerte y se había despedido de ella.

- Ir peinada le favorece mucho, Nichols - había añadido el tipo con una sonrisa antes de que ella hubiera salido de la estancia.

¿A qué había venido eso?, ¿acaso era una broma? Siempre supo que el Supervisor de Montaje, desde el primer día, había sentido una cierta simpatía por ella; pero ni Lean estaba acostumbrada a ése tipo de familiaridades ni las quería, de nada le hubiera servido trabar amistad con aquel hombre que parecía haber perdido toda fe y todo interés en lo que hacía. La amistad solía traer problemas y compromisos no deseados.

_Adiós, jefe, páselo usted bien._

Ella progresaría, ascendería a las cumbres del saber, de la capacidad para cambiar el pensamiento humano… no, no lamentaba en absoluto dejar atrás aquellos dos años de superación personal. Ahora recogería los frutos de sus esfuerzos, superaría a ése puñado de elegidos que habían accedido al nivel 6 a los 18 años.

_Oh, sí._

_

* * *

_

En el momento de poner los pies en la Sala de Reunión del Comité de Empresa (el nombre más largo, imposible) se había sentido ligeramente inquieta; la sensación había ido en aumento desde que la "invitaran" a sentarse para ser observada igual que si fuera un animal disecado de algún museo.

Ahora estaba verdaderamente nerviosa.

Lo cierto es que se había preparado una presentación de su proyecto en formato digital por si fuera preciso exponerlo ante aquellas… eh… cincuenta y dos personas que tenía delante de las narices y que le hacían sudar profusamente por el cuello bajo sus incisivas miradas.

Y el que más acrecentaba aquella sensación era la figura al otro extremo de la larga mesa que permanecía oculto en la penumbra. El Jefe Supremo.

No quiso mirarle fijamente y parecer impertinente, pero no podía dejar de notar que la silueta ensombrecida que se recortaba contra la pared opuesta de la sala era sencillamente sorprendente.

No se trataba de un hombre cualquiera, en definitiva; y circulaban rumores en torno a la edad que tendría ¿cien?, ¿doscientos años? La tecnología era poderosa y ya había un buen número de dirigentes mundiales que se habían prestado al cambio de la sangre normal por una clase de fluido sintético que aletargaba las funciones vitales y el consiguiente proceso de envejecimiento.

Y la empresa creadora de tan maravilloso mejunje había sido **Paraíso S.A.**

Por supuesto ésta maravilla sólo retardaba el deterioro físico a la mitad, la inmortalidad seguía siendo un sueño humano… ¿o tal vez no?

Sea como fuere, aquel hombre constituía un misterio celosamente guardado por la multimillonaria empresa.

No habló en todo el tiempo en que las opiniones, positivas en su mayoría, acerca del proyecto de Lean y de su cualificación a nivel profesional le llovieron encima a la joven. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que merecía ser ascendida, que representaba un orgullo tener a alguien tan joven en tan alta categoría, que serviría de ejemplo y eso fomentaría el sentimiento de superación en el resto de trabajadores. Que si esto, que si lo otro…

Una mano se alzó entonces de las sombras. Y se hizo el silencio.

Lean tragó saliva, se humedeció los labios resecos con disimulo y alzó la vista en dirección a aquella enorme silueta a varios metros de distancia frente a ella. El Señor Barteck.

El Jefe Supremo aproximó su terminal mecánica, de metro cincuenta por cada lado y dos de envergadura hacia el frente, donde la luz incidió directamente en su rostro.

Lean reprimió una exclamación de asombro. Aquella terminal mecánica iba comunicada directamente al pensamiento del usuario, frente al cual se situaba una pantalla de ordenador de última generación conectado a todas las redes inalámbricas en un radio que quién sabe cuántos kilómetros. Pero no fue ése el motivo de su asombro, sino el hecho del descubrimiento de que aquel hombre había entrado en simbiosis con la máquina.

Probablemente una operación en la médula espinal que lo ligaba físicamente a la terminal, mas un desarrollado sistema de circulación artificial que extraía el fluido sintético de su organismo, lo limpiaba y oxigenaba y lo llevaba de regreso al cuerpo del hombre. Como estar permanentemente en diálisis. Aquel hombre se desplazaba con la máquina, aquel hombre ERA la máquina. Probablemente ni andaría, ni necesitaría comer o beber.

Quizás ni siquiera dormir. Aquel ser había dejado de ser humano hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Como bien se ha tratado aquí, y al ser éste el motivo de nuestra presente reunión, - expuso el hombre-máquina, Barteck, con una voz poderosa y atronadora que hizo a Lean encogerse aún más en su asiento - no encuentro objeción alguna para ascender de nivel a la señorita Nichols.

Lean dejó escapar un largo y disimulado suspiro de alivio. Ya estaba hecho, era oficialmente la trabajadora más joven que el nivel 6 conociera. Al fin…

- Es agradable contemplar a alguien tan joven dedicada con todas sus energías a hacer posible el sueño de ésta empresa - continuó el Jefe Supremo - Por ello mismo deseo otorgarle mis más sinceras felicitaciones y mi reconocimiento ante el proyecto de diseño sobre las I.O.C., impecable y asombrosamente cuidado en los detalles, que nos remitió el pasado mes de septiembre. Gracias.

Estallaros los aplausos. Y Lean no podía estar más radiante, más orgullosa, más feliz. Aquellas palabras salidas directamente de la boca del Jefe Supremo alabando su trabajo eran sinónimo de un futuro prometedor, muy prometedor. Ya creyó estar tocando, apenas un momento, con las puntas de los dedos el dorado nivel 7+. Bellas fantasías…

Sin embargo, los aplausos cesaron abruptamente. Lean se sintió de pronto desorientada por aquel cambio tan repentino; alzó la vista en busca de una explicación razonable en los rostros de los asistentes y vio a todo el mundo mudo mirando en dirección a la mano nuevamente levantada del Jefe Supremo Barteck. ¿Qué sucedía ahora?, ¿qué más habría que decir?, ¿acaso…?

- Sin embargo, viendo su talento y el fervor que profesa hacia ésta empresa, me gustaría presentarle la posibilidad, señorita Nichols, de un ascenso a corto plazo a nuestro nivel 7. Determinaremos las características de éste trato singular en La Gran Sala. ¿Aceptaría usted?

Los murmullos llenaron la sala. La gente estaba desconcertada, jamás se había oído algo semejante.

A Lean se le secó la boca. ¿Se lo estaría imaginando todo?, aquello era demasiado, la gran oferta de su vida, suculenta y tentadora, lista para servirse. Negarse hubiera sido negarse a sí misma y a todas sus ambiciones.

_Sí, sí, sí…_

Por supuesto que aceptó, con la garganta ronca, el rostro sudoroso y los ojos brillantes como linternas atinó a decir aquel maravilloso "sí" que le abría un magnífico abanico de posibilidades. _**SÍ**_.

- La espero dentro de veinte minutos, Nichols, no se retrase - oyó decir al Jefe Supremo mientras éste se retiraba y los comentarios junto con su propio delirio hacían ver estrellas a Lean.

Se quedó sola en la Sala de Reunión del Comité de Empresa tras los cinco minutos de felicitaciones de rigor mientras aquella gente iba abandonando paulatinamente el lugar.

Lean aceptó aquellos apretones de mano y aquellas palabras escuetas con una permanente mirada atontada y soñadora, estaba en su mundo particular saboreando las mieles del éxito. Y permaneció unos minutos así, sola y aturdida, en los que sólo atinó a escucharse los latidos de su propio corazón.

* * *

La Gran Sala. El nombre ya de por sí imponía.

El visor de acceso la enfocó de arriba abajo con su particular lente de escaneo rápido y, al no detectar ninguna clase de objeto sospechoso, una agradable voz mecánica procedió a preguntar tras un suave pitido:

"_Motivo de la entrevista, por favor"_

Lean se vio reflejada en la lente de ojo de pez: toda ella cabeza.

- Tengo una cita programada a las 11:50 con el Señor Barteck - dijo con la voz más firme que le salió.

"_Nombre, por favor"_ - pidió la máquina.

- Nichols, Leandra - dijo ella.

"_Identificación por lectura de retina, por favor"._

Un paso hacia adelante, ojo derecho en el lector. Más pitidos suaves.

"_Identificación correcta"_ - replicó la voz mecánica - _"Bienvenida, Srta. Nichols"._

Las puertas automatizadas retiraron los seguros y se corrieron hacia ambos lados dejando una apertura por la que hubiera cabido a gusto un tipo de dos metros de altura. Lean atravesó la puerta, que se cerró apenas un par de segundos después de que su cuerpo se situara a un metro del mecanismo de seguridad, y se encontró en un pequeño recibidor con un suelo de baldosas brillantes y paredes pintadas a rayas sinuosas como si fueran una suerte de ilusión óptica para hipnotizar; en frente se abría paso un corredor oscuro decorado con cortinas estampadas en estrellas.

A la chica se le pasó por la cabeza el fugaz pensamiento de que el sitio era una completa horterada, pero siguió adelante por el pasillo encortinado hasta que éste desembocó en una gigantesca estancia iluminada.

Lean se quedó un instante cohibida ante la magnificencia de La Gran Sala. Era obvio por qué la llamaban así.

El lugar debía poseer en torno a cuatro pisos de altura, cuajado por doquier de columnas renacentistas que soportaban la titánica estructura de un techo de bóveda a cuatro caras. Los suelos, reflectantes e impecablemente limpios, eran de mármol oscuro; las paredes lisas, blancas e impolutas, ostentaban orgullosamente en intervalos de veinte metros conjuntos escultóricos vegetales que parecían pender de ellas como lágrimas; la enorme lámpara de péndulo colgando del mismísimo centro de la cúpula… el conjunto era sencillamente grandioso, una obra de arte que mezclaba la arquitectura clásica con la contemporánea. El Señor Barteck había sido su diseñador y quien diera alas al proyecto de construcción. Era un genio.

Y allí estaba ella, pisando aquellos suelos, admirando toda aquella belleza… ésta era, más que nunca, la imagen de las puertas del Paraíso. La comparación era justificada. Y al otro lado de aquel Edén arquitectónico, a muchos, muchísimos metros enfrente de ella, se alzaba la figura de la terminal biomecánica de Barteck, empequeñecido por momentos en medio de aquel lugar de luz atemporal.

Lean avanzó unos pasos hasta que la mirada del Jefe Supremo se encontró en la lejanía con la suya, y supo inmediatamente sin palabras que debía permanecer a aquella distancia de él.

Y él habló. Oh, sí, habló de nuevo con aquella voz poderosa que no parecía acabarse nunca y que rebotó sobre la estructura creando un eco suave que permitía hacer que la persona al otro lado de La Gran Sala oyera perfectamente cada palabra, cada sonido que su interlocutor produjera.

Era una obra maestra. La obra de un genio.

- Me complace su puntualidad, señorita Nichols - dijo - Demuestra lo mucho que éste ascenso significa para usted.

Y Lean no estuvo segura de si la estaba alabando o si estaba siendo sarcástico con ella.

- Significa, en efecto, mucho, señor - respondió ella entonces apasionadamente - Amo mi trabajo y ésta oportunidad puede catapultarme en un futuro hacia el gran sueño que yo comparto con ésta empresa.

- ¿Y qué sueño cree que es ése? - inquirió el hombre-máquina en la distancia.

- Salvar a la humanidad, señor, salvar al ser humano del Innoble Sentimiento, fuente de todas las desavenencias entre seres racionales.

Una sonrisa. Una única y genuina sonrisa se posó en los labios de Barteck hasta hacerle parecer casi joven. _Ése_ era el espíritu, _ésa_ era la mentalidad. No se había equivocado con la chica.

- Es justo como yo pensaba, Nichols - dijo él - Es usted tal y como yo había imaginado que debía ser la persona que diseñó aquel proyecto de I.O.C. tan meticuloso y perfeccionado… digno de ser llevado a la realidad. Usted no está aquí por dinero, ¿verdad?, es una idealista. Una idealista ambiciosa y concienzuda que _cree_ verdaderamente en el espíritu. Es toda una hija del progreso, una joven muy prometedora diría yo.

Y Lean no supo el porqué, pero un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al volver a escucharse ser llamada "hija del progreso". Sin embargo, esto era todo un halago por parte del Jefe Supremo.

- Por ello, necesito su ayuda - declaró Barteck de improviso.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Lean confundida - ¿a qué se refiere, señor?

- Tenemos un severo problema con ésa… empresa clandestina que está generando adeptos entre la filas de los más jóvenes, emponzoñando a la juventud que serán los ciudadanos del mañana.

Ah, sí. Lean ya conocía el asunto, ¿y quién no?, los medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco con la sorprendente noticia de la competencia de **Paraíso S.A.** Desde hacía ya un par de meses se venían dando manifestaciones de protesta y concentraciones de jóvenes en todo el mundo apoyando el movimiento "Pro-Sentimiento". Muchas de ésas manifestaciones habían terminado con revueltas más o menos violentas con los chavales fichados y metidos una noche entre rejas o, con un poco de suerte, un chichón y a casa.

Vergonzoso.

- ¿Habla del **Neo-Paraíso**, señor? - inquirió la chica con comprensión en la voz - Sólo es un grupo de incitadores que acabará extinguiéndose con el tiempo por falta de apoyo económico. Nadie les subvenciona, no se puede competir sin respaldo monetario. Probablemente de aquí a un año se hayan disuelto y el asunto quede olvidado…

- Ahí es donde se equivoca, Nichols - interrumpió Barteck - En primer lugar sí reciben fondos, se los proporcionan de todas partes, la gente joven se ha empezado a sumar con un fondo común y hay ciertos… gobiernos del hemisferio sur que se están replanteando ésas subvenciones. Después está el hecho de que ha sido imposible ilegalizarlos y de que gozan del protectorado del Asilo Político en más de un país. Se han hecho internacionales, Nichols, nos han declarado la guerra y están escalando posiciones peligrosamente deprisa. En definitiva, sí, son peligrosos y sí, pueden hacernos la competencia legal. Debemos aniquilar el mal de raíz a toda costa.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, señor?

- Su misión será encontrar al fundador de ése… **Anti-Gokuraku** y… eliminarlo.

- ¿E… eliminarlo?, ¿yo? - balbuceó Lean más asustada que confundida - Pero señor, yo… yo no puedo hacer eso. Me detendrían… no poseo licencia para matar, eso es trabajo de los científicos-creadores del nivel 7+… además, si se supiera que el exterminador es alguien de la compañía rival se convertirían en mártires a ojos de la gente y el escándalo sería terrible para el prestigio de **Paraíso S.A.**…

- No será necesario dar ningún escándalo político si ésta situación… no llegara a producirse. - expuso Barteck con los ojos clavados en los de la chica pese a todos los metros que los separaban.

Lean tragó saliva.

- Creo que no le entiendo, señor.

- Es muy sencillo, Nichols - explicó Barteck - Si nosotros sacamos del tablero de juego al rey antes de que comience a guiar sus peones, daremos jaque mate a una partida que no tiene por qué comenzar.

Tate. Ahora hablaban el mismo idioma, tenía sentido.

- ¿Se refiere a…?

- Sí, Nichols, va a hacer usted un viaje seis meses antes en el espacio-tiempo al establecimiento que tenemos ubicado en el Japón del siglo XX, dará con el traidor y lo eliminará de forma sistemática.

La chica se quedó más blanca si cabe ante aquella posibilidad. Viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo… sólo un puñado de elegidos eran lo suficientemente afortunados y estaban lo bastante preparados como para realizarlo. La estaban tentando con una carne demasiado jugosa para ella… y ella era lo bastante ambiciosa como para pasar por el mal trago de "retirar" una vida a cambio de observar y aprender de primera mano no sólo la tecnología aplicada de las I.A.O., si no ¡la propia historia de la humanidad!

Demasiado… demasiado para digerir en un solo día.

- Todo esto, claro, si está dispuesta a defender nuestros ideales. - prosiguió Barteck estoicamente - Su recompensa sería darle prioridad absoluta en lo concerniente a un rápido ascenso al nivel 7, incluyendo formación teórica y práctica y… un pequeño avance en Técnicas de Expansión que le será otorgado con efecto inmediato antes de proceder en la misión.

_Oh, oh, oh. Tranquila._

Brutal. Sencillamente brutal. Lean ya estaba arañando el suelo con los dientes de lo largos que se le habían puesto en cuestión de segundos. Aquella era, definitivamente, la gran oportunidad de toda su carrera, mucho mejor de lo jamás hubiera podido imaginar. ¿Eliminar a alguien?, aquello quedaba relegado a un segundo plano.

_¿Dónde hay que firmar?_

Y dijo que sí. ¡Naturalmente, hombre!, ¡qué diablos!, ¡sólo se vive una vez!

- Se le realizará la cirugía pertinente mañana a las catorce cero cero - dispuso entonces el Jefe Supremo Barteck - dispondrá de un día de baja por recuperación y sesenta horas de adiestramiento y preparación para su posterior viaje programado a las once horas del sexto día de hoy. Se le remitirán unas instrucciones que habrá de seguir al pie de la letra, licencia de armas, licencia para matar, carta de presentación y tarjeta llave de acceso total a las instalaciones donde será enviada. ¿Me ha comprendido, Nichols?, ¿tiene alguna duda?

- Ninguna, señor - respondió la joven, aturdida y feliz.

- Bien entonces - asintió Barteck - Regrese a su apartamento, haga los preparativos que crea necesarios y preséntese en cinco horas a la puerta del nivel 1 de seguridad con sus pertenencias. Allí se le darán más instrucciones. El período de preparación lo pasará usted aquí, en la sede del Gokuraku. Dormirá, comerá y se aseará aquí; y no saldrá para absolutamente nada. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

- Cristalino, señor. - respondió Lean inclinando la cabeza en un respetuoso saludo - Con su venia.

- Vaya, joven, vaya. - dijo el hombre-máquina despidiéndola con un gesto extrañamente cansado que pareció reanimarse un instante cuando añadió unas últimas palabras antes de que la chica desapareciese por el corredor encortinado de estrellas - Y recuerde, Nichols, los cambios que realice usted en el pasado afectarán significativamente nuestro presente. No puede fallar. NO DEBE fallar.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_**_Bueeeno, aquí va el capítulo nº2 de éste fanfiction mío (bien largo, ¿eh?). Aunque no se lo lea nadie yo pido disculpas, pero he tenido cosillas que hacer y no he actualizado en mucho tiempo ¬¬, sin embargo ésta es una historia que me gusta, que he querido desarrollar y no pararé hasta completarla (aunque sea subiendo capítulos cada mucho tiempo, buffff). He pensado para toda la historia un total de 20 caps. ya que va a dar para rato no sólo contar las peripecias de nuestra protagonista, si no de todos los personajes que se desenvuelven a su alrededor, buenos y malos, cada uno con sus propósitos y sus metas. Aquí, ya veis, le hemos dado caña al viejo Barteck (o Balteck o Barutekku, lo he leído de mil maneras por ahí...) que es el que maneja todo el cotarro de la empresa Gokuraku... sí, hombre, el tipejo ése que sale en el tomo 12 de V.G.A. escuchando la historia del Abuelo y dejando que Roleck haga lo que le salga de sus santísimas narices ya que comparte con él su... odio supino por el AMOR._**

**_Naaaah, que me enrrollo, ¡hasta la próxima actualización! ^^_**


End file.
